


Loving Daddy Allen

by paperchimes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, dedicated to anyone who has ever wanted to be piledrived by daddy allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: It makes your shudder. It feels like waves and waves of hot ocean dripping down to your abdomen. He smiles. He knows the effect he has on you, and he is gentle. He is respectful. He once asked for your permission before he held your wrists down. You told him to put his goddamn handcuffs to good use.





	Loving Daddy Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request by [Sylvia](http://connorfixinghistie.tumblr.com/post/176896555194) who wanted to see some M-rated Captain Allen x Reader content

“You’re so impatient,” his voice croons into the back of your neck, a rough and silken drawl that sends shivers down your spine.  
  
You feel his gloved fingers on your ear, brushing away a strand of hair that really shouldn’t have warranted his attention. You know he’s doing it on purpose. You hear his breath deepening, his voice dipping, and god, that soft growl of his. You _know it’s coming_ .  
  
“D-Daddy please,” you whimper and he spins you around to press you against the wall.  
  
“”Daddy please” _what_?”  
  
He’s going to make you say it. He loves it when you do. And you love it when he makes you.  
  
“Daddy please fuck me.”  
  
He presses his lips against yours and god, they’re so soft. You wrap your arms around his neck, draping them over his shoulders, his collarbone. You feel the heat radiating from underneath his uniform, the soft dampness of sweat from the day’s mission pressing against you. There is a kink on one of his holsters and it scratches your arm but you don’t care because his fingers are already teasing at the hem of your clothes.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
It makes your shudder. It feels like waves and waves of hot ocean dripping down to your abdomen. He smiles. He knows the effect he has on you, and he is gentle. He is respectful. He once asked for your permission before he held your wrists down. You told him to put his goddamn handcuffs to good use.  
  
You comply with his orders. You didn’t bother to make it slow and sensual like the movies. It’s been a week since he was last back from work and all those nights alone have gotten you pent up. When the last article of your clothing falls to the floor, he smiles.  
  
“Good,” he praises with a kiss before lowering himself to his knees.

You feel the anticipation rising.

“Spread your legs.”  
  
You obey, the hot flush on your cheeks burning down to your neck. Of course you’re in the safety of your apartment but the exhilaration of someone walking in on something as lewd as this makes your breath catch in your throat. All that dissolves though, when the moist tip of his index finger presses against your entrance, sliding its way into you.   
  
“Ahh!” you barely hold in the cry, aroused by his boldness.  
  
He doesn’t respond, his tongue pressing wordlessly against your clit, his soft lips suckling and kissing their way around you. Feeling you with his mouth. Tasting you.  
  
When the second finger slides in, you’re a trembling mess against the wall.  
  
“P-Please, _daddy_ ,” you whimper at the stretch, your thighs quivering. He had already begun thrusting, the lewd sounds of his gloved fingers sliding in and out of you making your head spin. The scent of sex was beginning to reach you and Allen relishes in it, drawing in your taste and lapping along where his fingers connect with your body.  
  
His gaze never breaking eye-contact.  
  
“Wider, my love,” you feel the whisper melt into your intimates. Whimpering, you part your legs even more, the burn beginning to settle in from holding yourself up for so long. He sees this and presses a reassuring kiss to your inner thigh, a promise that you’ll be changing positions soon.

He leans in, further this time and catches you off-guard when he slides his tongue into you. You feel his hot muscle slithering in, pressing up against your insides, tasting _you_. Your breath leaves your lungs when he begins moving himself in and out.

You can’t hold it in.  
  
You’re orgasming between the sixth or seventh thrust, all that pent-up energy releasing all at once. You’re moaning something incoherent. He laps at your juices. Somewhere in the midst of it all, your legs give way.  
  
He catches you as always, safely in his arms.

* * *

 

“Iloveyou,” you allow the confession to slip out.

“I love you too,” he murmurs the response against your forehead.  
  
He’s carrying you to the bedroom now - bridal style - and it would be incredibly fairytale if not for your lack of clothes and the subtle glisten of orgasm running from his chin to neck.  
  
You’re embarrassed but that doesn’t break the afterglow.  
  
The bedroom door opens with a soft click and the next thing you know, he’s setting you down on the soft sheets. It feels good pressed against your tingling dampness. You feel the emptiness left from his fingers starting to burn again.  
  
“I want you to fuck me hard tonight,” you whisper the request bashfully, like a secret.  
  
He presses a kiss to your lips, leaning in and supporting his weight with his hands on either side of your head. You’re thrilled. He still has his uniform on.  
  
“As you wish, my love,” he smiles and you hear the sound of a zip being undone. There is the rustle of clothes and you reach your hands down to help him out of his underwear. You’re delighted to feel the firmness of his erection in your hands, the heat radiating from it making you wet again. You stroke him, leaning up to kiss him and tasting yourself in his mouth. His precum is slick as you play with his head, sliding it down along his length, and back up again.  
  
He moans.  
  
“ _More_ ,” he whispers.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” you reply, your grip tightening around him - he gasps at this - and building up the momentum on his cock.  
  
“S-Stop,” he rasps, gripping a handful of your hair and bruising your lips with a kiss that tastes like iron. With his free hand, he lifts your left leg by the thigh and you _feel it_ pressing up against you. The craving for him is short-lived as he quells it by dipping the tip of his cock, sliding himself into you.  
  
“Hnnnn,” you let the soft sound escape. He’s big. So goddamn big, and he knows it. The stretch feels amazing and you feel each pulse of his heat throbbing against your insides. Your body goes lax underneath him, allowing him to work his way into you slowly, sensually, like how he always does.  
  
He stops at the halfway point to kiss you, stroking your hair, making sure you’re alright.

“You’re tighter than I remembered,” he chides and you blush at the comment. “I’m going to thrust in slowly now, okay?”  
  
You nod wordlessly in response.  
  
He draws himself barely a centimetre out and slides deeper in. The sensation causes more heat to build up inside you and his cock is slick the next he thrusts in. Slowly, lovingly, he works himself like this deeper and deeper, making all sorts of sounds spill out from you as he does. He holds you close, crumpled uniform against your bare skin, clenching his eyes shut nearing the end as your muscles clamp down excruciatingly tight around his cock.  
  
He opens them when you’re completely filled and him, all the way in, smiling down at the helpless expression on your face.  
  
“You’re okay?” he checks and you barely nod, lips parted and a thin line of drool running down the side of your face.  
  
“Good.”  
  
For a split second, you see a dark glint in his eye and it makes you all the more wetter. He draws himself out and gives you one full, hard thrust. It hits something deep inside, and you’re crying out in bliss. Without letting you settle down this time, he thrusts again, and again, keeping up a steady momentum that threatens to send you over the edge.  
  
“I-I love you,” you cry out and he’s biting down on your neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “Please. I need you. I want you. Harder, daddy, _please_ .”  
  
“You’re so needy,” he berates, taking hold of your wrists and pinning them to the mattress in one swift move. With his free hand, he grips your thigh, lifting it high enough for his dick to slide in deeper this time, curving his way in and slamming into your G-spot. Electricity surges through your body and you start to see stars.  
  
“Harder,” you cry out.

“Good girls don’t moan like this,” his voice drops an octave and you feel the teeth marking your nape, breaking skin.  
  
“I-I am--” you barely manage to whimper, not wanting him to stop.

"Then don't tell me what to do,” he murmurs, hooking your leg over his shoulder and thrusting in _deep_.

You let out a delighted moan.  
  
"Say "thank you” for my cock.“  
  
Whimpering in pleasure, you comply, "T-Thank you, daddy.”  
  
“”Thank you” for?”  
  
“Your cock.”  
  
“Good,” he praises with a kiss. “Would you like more?”  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
He’s kissing you hard now and you feel him releasing the vice-like grip on your wrists. He’s lifting your other leg, hooking it over his shoulder, leaving you completely and helplessly exposed below. Allen keeps up the momentum the entire time. You throb around him, twitching in delight from all the attention.  
  
He fucks you relentlessly until you’re a whimpering mess.

* * *

“God, I love you,” he breathes out the confession in between thrusts. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too,” you reply, lightheaded, but you’re not sure whether you’re coherent.  
  
“I’m close, my dear,” he grunts, pushing himself deep. 

“I’m close too,” you moan, wrapping your arms around his neck to grip at his hair. You feel him press down completely onto you, enveloping you with his body and rutting into you hungrily. He pulls at your hair too, kissing you hard.  
  
“I want to come with you,” he whispers as you both break for air, but he really didn’t need to because you’re already nodding, the coil in your abdomen growing tighter and tighter, to the point it’s unbearable.  
  
He picks up the speed, completely wrecking you and bringing stars to your eyes. The hot burn of his cock inside you melts away all other sensation. All you feel is him, and the rest of the world disappears, leaving the two of you in the moment, holding each other, fucking helplessly, as if this is what the both of you were made for.  
  
Somewhere in this bliss, you both reach shattering climax, and he’s spilling rivets of his seed into you. You feel it filling you up, dripping out onto the sheets, intermixing with your own juices. You’re moaning the entire time, feeling his gentle butterfly kisses on your cheek, your neck, your collarbone.  
  
He pulls out tenderly and you feel a thick line of hot seed running from your entrance.

Allen holds you tight and you both take a moment to climb back down from the afterglow, the minimal space between your bodies filled with deep breathing and the occasional satisfied sigh.

“That was,” you’re the first to break the silence. A steady hand reaches up and you’re watching as he begins to unbutton the rest of his uniform, tossing the stained clothes to the floor. “That was _really good_.”

Allen only smiles, leaning in to kiss your nose.

“I’m glad you think so,” he teases, wrapping his arms around you in a loving embrace.  
  
“I’ll be sure to put in a recommendation to your superiors.”  
  
He scoffs before pressing a light kiss to your lips this time, the twinkle of a laugh filling the space between your teeth.

“I’ll be promoted in no time,” he says half-jokingly.  
  
“Demand more off-days.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

And with that, the both of you drift of to sleep, tenderly, safely, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please do drop me a kudos or comment!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://paperchimes.tumblr.com/). Feel free to scream with me about dbh.
> 
> By the way, here's the [post to this story on tumblr](http://paperchimes.tumblr.com/post/176907558198/loving-daddy-allen-by-paperchimes-motions-to-the) if you'd like to give it a like and / or reblog.
> 
> Hope each and every one of you has a great week!


End file.
